The present disclosure relates to a refrigerator and a storing device for the refrigerator.
A refrigerator is a home appliance providing a low-temperature storage that can be opened and closed by a door for storing foods at a low temperature. The storage of the refrigerator is cooled by using air which is cooled by heat exchange with refrigerant in refrigeration cycles.
Along with the change of people's eating patterns and preference, large and multifunctional refrigerators have been introduced, and various comfortable structures have been added to refrigerators.
Such a refrigerator can store various foods to be refrigerated or frozen in a shelf, a drawer, and a basket that are disposed at various positions of the refrigerator to store foods having various sizes and various storage conditions.
Foods such as a vegetable and a fruit may be stored separately from other foods to maintain freshness thereof. That is, a vegetable and a fruit may be stored in a storing member that forms a separate vegetable compartment, and the storing member typically includes a drawer and a cover to form a separate storing space.
The cover may be provided with a water collecting member to invariably maintain the inner humidity of the vegetable compartment and to protect a stored food from water-drops formed in the vegetable compartment. Such water collecting members are disclosed in Korean Patent Publication No. 10-1999-0037493 and Korean Utility Model Registration No. 20-0221578.
Such a water collecting member includes a plurality of protrusions, and water drops are collected by surface tension caused when the water-drops are formed between the protrusions. The water collecting member has a size to prevent the dropping of collected water-drops due to the weight thereof.
However, a related art cover just collects water-drops using a water collecting member, and it is difficult to check inner humidity of a vegetable chamber and the amount of water drops collected in the water collecting member.